


Winter Things

by hawky (tinypigs)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypigs/pseuds/hawky
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Geno's not here and Sid is sad.





	Winter Things

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever and I wrote this super quickly so there are probably mistakes! The fic's inspired by Miss Ariana Grande's masterpiece, [Winter Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_lxXH1xcok). Here's my [tumblr](http://byulzgalov.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk with me about how emoshunal Sid n Geno make me. So. Enjoy. Merr Chrysler.

Sid sighed out heavily, watching puffs of his breath dissipate into the winter air. Although he had multiple pairs of perfectly fine skates at home, he was in line to rent one.

  
“Come on, Sid. You can’t be alone on Christmas Eve!” Flower had cajoled him over the phone.

  
“I’m not alone, I have-” Sid looked around his bedroom for a sign of life. He was alone and bundled up in bed, one hand propping his laptop, which was open to a paused episode of Friends, and his other hand holding a rapidly melting Reese’s cup.

  
Flower waited as Sid sputtered and said, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Just because Geno couldn’t make it in time for Christmas doesn’t mean you should isolate yourself.”

  
“I’m not isolating,” Sid hissed, “And I’m not sad about it! I’m fully capable of taking care of myself and doing uh-festive things.”

  
At this, he shut his laptop and stuffed the Reese’s in his mouth. It was the last one and he deserved it. Sure, Geno had to fly home for a bit and sure, his return flight got canceled, but they had a long talk on Skype where Geno apologized profusely and Sid nodded and smiled in understanding. Sid was an adult, he was perfectly fine with being alone in the house he and Geno shared. In fact, he was such an adult, he was going to light a fire in the beautiful fireplace that he and Geno were supposed to cuddle in front of and drink hot chocolate together.

  
“You don’t need to be alone. I’m coming to pick you up in five minutes and we’re going to the outdoor rink. Vero and the kids are already there.”

  
Sid had barely shoved one foot into a slipper and tripped over the other one at this declaration.

  
“What. No, you don’t need to. I don’t want to interrupt your time with your family!” Sid insisted.

  
“I’m already in the car. See you in five, Sid.” Flower cooed and hung up.

  
Sid cursed and threw his phone on his bed. He successfully put the second slipper on and ran into the bathroom. He had yet to wash his face and his hair needed a good combing and thorough gelling. Sid splashed some cold water on his face and slapped some lotion on. He glanced around the bathroom counter, no comb. He despaired but decided to just put a toque on and call it a day. He quickly threw off his pajamas and pulled on a respectable gray sweater, black coat, and black jeans. The doorbell rang as he crammed the toque on over his curls.

  
Sid said some more unfavorable words about Flower as the bell was pressed over and over again.

  
“That wasn’t five minutes!” Sid said when he opened the door, red-faced and panting.

  
“It wasn’t, but you’re ready.” Flower smiled and waited for Sid to lock up his house.

  
“Can’t believe you.” Sid muttered but Flower just waved him towards his car.

  
On the ride over, Flower chirped Sid about his head to toe black outfit. Sid responded to this with a dignified silence. After a while, he quieted and Sid was left in peace. Flower had left the radio on a station that played Christmas music and despite Sid’s initial exasperation, he began to feel a bit better.

  
When they parked near the rink, Sid cleared his throat and Flower turned towards him expectantly.

  
“Sorry for being ungrateful, I appreciate the thought and the invite.” Sid said and looked to the side.

  
Flower patted his back and replied, “You know I got you, any time. Even when you look like you’re going to a funeral.”

  
Sid rolled his eyes but smiled back. With that, they left to go find Vero. She was already skating with Estelle and Scarlett, who looked like adorable marshmallows from the layers of clothes they were wearing. Sid could feel his heart melting at the sight of them. Flower waved at them through the glass and Vero slowly skated up with their daughters.

  
“Go get your skates!” She shouted over the music and Estelle and Scarlet squealed at Flower.

  
“Ok ok.” Flower grinned and pushed Sid toward the skate stand.

  
The line was pretty long and it was cold, but Sid didn’t mind. He nudged Flower and said, “Estelle and Scarlet are getting so big, eh? I can’t believe it.”

  
Flower smiled proudly and began to talk about how many inches Scarlet had grown in the past months. Sid made the right sounds at the appropriate times and happily listened to Flower being an adoring dad. They were near the middle of the line when Flower’s phone rang mid sentence.

  
Flower picked it up casually and said some greeting. Sid, not wanting to eavesdrop, looked away and concentrated on Mariah Carey blaring over the rink’s speakers. However, he couldn’t help but notice Flower’s eyes widening and his mouth dropping. Sid faced him and mouthed, “What’s wrong?”

  
Flower abruptly shut his mouth and flapped his hand at Sid. Confused, Sid waited while Flower hung on to whatever words the caller was saying with a look of concentration he only had when they were playing.

  
“Ok, I’ll be there.” Flower said and after listening some more, hung up.

  
“What’s wrong?” Sid repeated worriedly. Flower seemed pretty intense and he looked back at the rink, as if to check if Vero was still there.

  
Flower shook his head and said, “Nothing! Ok, listen, Sid. I need to go do something, but whatever you do, don’t leave this rink.”

  
Sid stared at him, and after a brief pause, where Flower smiled at him rather manically, asked again, “Is... something wrong? Can I do anything?”

  
Flower had already began the motion of walking away and turned around. “No no! I just need to take care of something. Please, do me a favor and go hang with Vero. Play with my kids. Just don’t leave. I’ll be back soon!”

  
He patted Sid on the shoulder and moved through the crowd. Sid watched as he stopped at a spot by the glass where Vero was. The two had a quick conversation which involved them looking at him multiple times. The conversation seemed to be over when Vero nodded and Flower walked off. Sid stared and Vero swiveled, waving and making an OK sign at him.

  
“All right…” Sid said under his breath and endured the line for a little longer. He hoped nothing bad was going on with Flower. Feeling a bit nervous, he took his time after he got his skates to text Flower, asking what was going on.

  
Flower only responded with, “Nothing’s wrong. Go skate. Driving so will talk later! :)”

  
Sid frowned but carefully laced the shitty rink skates. He might as well do what Flower said. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and clomped over to the rink’s entrance with a group of loud teens. It took a while to get through, but once he set his skate on ice, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and gracefully skated towards Vero. Scarlett clapped her hands at him and he smiled back.

  
“Everything good?” He glanced at Vero.

  
“Yeah, he just needed to pick up one last thing for Christmas.” Vero said, “Just don’t leave.”

  
“Uh-” Before Sid could finish his sentence, Scarlett tugged at his pant leg. He looked down and she was pouting.

  
“Up!” She commanded and put her hands in the air.

  
Sid looked at Vero, who shrugged and smiled, “You heard her.”

  
Sid laughed and scooped Scarlett up, careful to avoid her skates but hold her safely.

  
“Skate!” She ordered. Sid look at Vero for permission and she only giggled and gestured towards the rest of the rink.

  
He passed half an hour like that. Just skating with Scarlett. She babbled about what words she was learning in French and English and Sid quietly responded with what French he knew. She got more excited and smiled at him. Sid could see how much she looked like Flower in moments like that. She seemed tired though and eventually leaned her head against his shoulder. Though the rink was loud, her eyes drooped and shut in sleep. Sid held her more securely and moved back to Vero. She was watching Estelle play with some kids nearby.

  
“She’s sleeping.” He whispered and Vero’s eyes softened.

  
“If you could skate around with her some more, Estelle and I will get some hot chocolate.” She said and softly stroked Scarlett’s head. Sid nodded and continued to skate with Scarlett.

  
She slept like a rock so Sid could also observe the people around him. He noted how many couples there were and wistfully thought of Geno. They did come here before and planned to come back before Geno’s flight got cancelled, which was probably why Flower invited him. He missed being able to be close to him and skate side by side. Geno’s strides were so much longer, but he would intentionally slow down and shove his warm shoulder into Sid. If the mood struck him, he would show off some tricks he knew to Sid and return to grab his hand or wrap him up in his arms. Geno would complain about the cold and burrow his freezing nose into Sid’s neck. Sid sighed deeply and Scarlett shifted in response.

  
“Where’s maman?” She mumbled and rubbed at her eyes.

  
“She went to get some hot chocolate.” He assured her and rubbed his hand on her back, coaxing her.

  
“Mmkay.” She swiftly closed her eyes and contentedly slumped on him again.

  
Sid stifled a laugh and settled her once more. He made a resolution to not think of Geno. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to see each other again. Flower and his family were here for him, even if he had disappeared, and he could drink some hot chocolate and enjoy the rink with them.

  
Sid felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Vero holding a steaming cup. Estelle was already zooming off to her new friends.

  
“I can take it from here.” Vero said and they carefully traded.

  
He held the cup in both of his hands, suddenly feeling cold after Scarlett’s warmth left him. Sid sipped at his chocolate and stood quietly but companionably by Vero, who watched Estelle and held Scarlett.

  
“Sid, what time is it?” Vero asked after a long silence.

  
“It’s 9:30. Shouldn’t Flower be back?” Sid spoke softly, eyeing Scarlett.

  
Vero hmmed and instead said, “Maybe you should head over to the center of the rink. I hear the tree has some cool decorations.”

  
“Vero, what?” Sid was so bewildered. No one was giving him answers today.

  
“Yeah, go to the tree. You’ll like it.” Vero said decisively.

  
“But-”

  
“Go.” Vero pushed at his shoulder.

  
More lost than ever, Sid made his way to the massive tree at the center of the rink. Other people were circling it, but he chose to stand still in front of it. It was glittering and beautiful, he grudgingly noticed, but he still didn’t understand why Vero told him to come here. He turned back but Vero and the kids were gone.

  
“What the fuck?” He frantically looked around the rink. They weren’t there. His phone buzzed unexpectedly and he looked to see Flower’s caller ID.

  
“Hey, Flower, I was just with Vero and-”

  
“Yeah I know, I’m with her now! Look outside!”

  
Sid squinted and there they were, outside the glass. Flower grinned and waved back. Scarlett was in his arms and quite awake now.

  
“Ok, well, I’m coming over.” Sid started to skate.

  
“No! Stay there. Don’t. Move.” Flower seemed to do some complicated dance in order to stop him.

  
“O... kay.” Sid said flatly, “Look, I still really appreciate you inviting me here but I don’t really get what’s going on. This better not be some prank.”

  
“Not a prank. Well. Sort of.” Flower laughed.

  
“What do you mea-”

  
With no warning, his phone was suddenly plucked from his ear. He whipped his head around, ready to tell off a stranger, and instead looked up to see Geno.  
“Thanks, Flower. Talk to you later.” Geno said and hung up. His eyes twinkled and his hair was an utter wreck.

  
Sid could feel his mouth gaping and he quickly shut it.

  
“Geno? How?” He couldn’t formulate a sentence.

  
“I talk with airline for long time. We work something out and I call Flower for ride. Wanted to surprise you.” He said sheepishly and shuffled his feet as much as someone in skates could.

  
Sid gawked at him some more and then flung his arms around him. Geno stumbled but embraced him back.

  
“I missed you.” Sid said mournfully into his chest.

  
Geno patted his head and replied, “Me too.”

  
They held onto each for a little longer until Sid pulled away. He was blushing now and couldn’t meet Geno’s eyes. Geno smiled though and with his long arm, pulled Sid into his side.

  
“You not too tired to skate a little longer?” He bent his head to look at Sid.

  
Sid bit his lip but shook his head. Geno rubbed Sid’s shoulder and let go. Sid immediately grabbed his hand. Geno began to blush now too. Sid straightened up and stood even closer to him.

  
“Come on.” He said imperiously and tugged Geno so they could join the other people skating around the tree.

  
“Ok, Sid.”

  
With no words but smiles on their faces, they skated off, side by side.

 


End file.
